Tħε Rεd  Gℓάşş·  ·  · CUR
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: My alternate ending to "Nancy Drew: Curse of Blackmoor Manor" PC Game.
1. Part 1

**Th****e R****ed ****Gl****as****s**  
>Curse of Blackmoor Manor Alternate ending.<br>Part One

I could hardly breathe. My hand was shaking as I slowly slipped the key into the keyhole. As I turned the key, the entire forge lit up. Sparks flew, the sound of rusty, old gears turning filled the room. I stepped back in surprise. Suddenly a new door opened. It was small, like an air vent, but I could still fit through it. I carefully fit myself into it. I crawled through the narrow passageway. Spider webs and dust caked every corner. After crawling for what felt like a mile, I was back at the forge! But something was wrong; I was looking through a peephole of red glass. It made the forge look different, and suddenly I saw it! "That is where the Penvellyn treasure is hidden!"

Looking through the red peephole, I could see some sort of lights reflecting of parts of the wall. They all met at one point on the wall opposite me. "That has to be where the treasure is! Behind that wall!" I made my way out of the dusty passageway. Picking a spider web out of my titian hair, I walked over to the spot on the wall where the lights met. I started knocking on the wall, and sure enough there WAS a space behind it! I looked around for something to help me break down the wall. "That will do it…." I said, looking at a sword lying on the ground. I picked it up and looked around for a gap in the stone wall big enough for me to fit the sword into. "There" I said to myself. I pushed the sword into the wall, and was able to wiggle it enough to loosen some stones enough that they could be pulled out. I tossed the sword aside and pulled out the stones.

There it is. But what exactly was it? I was expecting gold or something valuable. But a book? What kind of treasure is a book? "Ah, you've found it!" said a voice. I know that voice! "Wha, what are you-?" I didn't get to finish the sentence before I was knocked out.


	2. Part 2

**Th****e R****ed ****Gl****as****s**  
>Curse of Blackmoor Manor Alternate ending.<br>Part Two  
>When I woke up, my vision was blurry. I couldn't get up, my head was spinning. I had broken down the wall and . . . and . . . that was when I was knocked out. "Stay calm" I thought to myself. As soon as my vision cleared, I looked around. I was still in the forge. There was someone there with me, but I couldn't see who. "Who knocked me out?" I said out loud. No reply. Then my heart skipped a beat. The book! The Penvellyn treasure! What had become of it? Surely whoever had knocked me out had taken it. I tried to think back to right before I was knocked out, tried to think back to who's voice I had heard . . . There was no mistaking it, it was Ethel's voice!<br>"Clear your mind, think about what to do" I thought to myself. But it was no use, I was in a state of anxiety. All the thoughts rushed around in my head. What if Ethel got away? What was so special about the book, why had the Penvellyns gone through so much trouble to hide it? What could be contained in that book that is so important! "I have to get that book! I can't let Ethel get away with it! She is not the rightful owner, that book belongs to the Penvellyns!"  
>It took all my strength to get up. My head hurt, there was a bump where I had been hit on the head. Then I saw Ethel. She was standing near the broken wall . . . . with the book. She looked at me, and a smile curled around her lips.<br>"You're up." She said.  
>"Why are you doing this?" I replied.<br>"Isn't it obvious?" She said, still smiling evilly. "I want this book. For hundreds of years, my family have been serving and teaching the Penvellyns, It is thanks to US that the Penvellyns are smart enough to hide this so elusively."  
>"Why is that book so important?" I said.<br>"Humph, you don't know? This book contains the secret of alchemy. I'll take this book and become rich, rich beyond my wildest dreams. I'll take ordinary metal and turn it into gold and silver! Think of it. I'll be as rich as, as . . . as rich as I deserve to be.  
>"And what about Linda? Was it you who did all those horrible things to her?" I asked.<br>"Of course it was. I can't have this house peaceful, can I? Wouldn't people notice that I was sneaking around here? But with Linda in the state I put her in, she is the perfect distraction! I put hair growth in her moisturizer, I overdosed her pills to make her sleepy. And if she died? All the better. The house in a state of chaos, perfect for me to sneak around, unnoticed by anyone but the walls."  
>"That's terrible!" I snapped.<br>What will I do now? How am I going to stop Ethel from getting away?


	3. Part 3

**Th****e R****ed ****Gl****as****s**  
>Curse of Blackmoor Manor Alternate ending.<br>Part Three

I looked around franticly. Ethel had gone back to reading her book, occasionally chuckling to herself. She seemed to have forgetten I was even there. I looked around for anything that could help me. I picked up one of the stones that used to be part of the wall and threw it. It sailed past Ethel, because I didn't try to hit her. She let out a little gasp. In with her distracted, I ran at her. I grabbed the book and tried to yank it out of her hands. She held it tightly, I couldn't get it away from her. Then I pulled with all my might and the book went sailing out of both our hands. It landed on the table I made the key on, knocking down a couple of bottles. One bottle fell on the book, spilling its contents on the book. The book started to steam, the chemical was dissolving the book! "No, stop it!" Yelled Ethel. She ran to the book, but the middle of the book was completely dissolved. "NO! No no no no no no no! It can't be! After everything I did! After all I went through to get it! NO!" 

END

Epilogue:  
>Dear Hannah,<br>I turns out Ethel was the culprit! She was tutoring Jane in hope of discovering something in the house that could lead her to the treasure. She claimed that her family deserved it, that HER family had slaved themselves to teach the Penvellyns all they knew, without anything in return. She also admitted to trying to hurt Linda.

The Treasure turned out to be a book about the secrets to alchemy! They were afraid that someone would misuse the information, so they hid it away for someone who would use the secret wisely. In the end the book was destroyed, so now no one will know the secret. Oh well, better to have been destroyed than to be taken advantage of. Who knows what kind of trouble could be caused with a secret that big!  
>Take care,<br>Nancy.


End file.
